Sorry
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Di setiap kehidupan, akan ada titik di mana kau berada di ambang batas keputusasaan. "Kazuya, maafkan aku." [MiyuSawa] Enjoy!


**Diamond no Ace by Terajima Yuuji**

 **Sorry**

 **By Yuki'NF Miharu**

 **Warning!: BL, AU, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't like? Don't read. Please leave this page.**

 **Enjoy and hope you like it.**

Langit kejinggaan berangsur menggelap. Sang mentari menghilang seutuhnya di ufuk barat, menyisakan sepercik cahaya kejinggaan yang bahkan tidak mampu mengalahkan gelapnya malam. Namun, bulan bersama bintang telah berada di atas sana, menghiasi langit gelap gulita.

Jarum jam hampir menunjukkan jam 8 malam, tapi Sawamura Eijun masih enggan pulang ke rumah meskipun rasa lelah semakin memberatkan tubuhnya. Langkah kaki itu terhenti di depan sebuah gedung tinggi yang masih menampakkan cahaya di beberapa ruang, mungkin karyawan yang lembur. Dengan perasaan sedikit senang, Eijun masuk dan mendapati gedung itu telah kosong di bagian resepsionis, hanya ada petugas keamanan yang berjaga di luar.

Sambil menenteng tas kerjanya, Eijun masuk ke lift, lalu menekan tombol lantai tujuh. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia sampai di sana. Langkah lebar membawanya ke ruangan yang dikenalnya. Eijun mengetuk pintu dua kali, lalu membuka pintu perlahan, mengintip sosok yang ada di dalam sana.

"Eijun?"

Senyum Eijun mengembang mendengar suara itu. Ia lekas masuk ruangan, tak lupa menutup pintunya lagi. "Kazuya, kau lembur, ya?"

Miyuki Kazuya yang sedang duduk di depan komputer melirik Eijun yang berjalan ke arahnya. Kazuya menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman di kursi dan merilekskan lehernya yang tegang. "Kenapa kau ke sini? Tidak pulang? Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu."

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Eijun sambil melepas jas hitam miliknya. Ia letakkan jas itu di sofa bersamaan dengannya yang mendudukkan diri. "Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu, aku akan di sini."

Namun bukannya melanjutkan pekerjaan, pria itu lekas beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Eijun. Tanpa izin si _brunette_ , Kazuya langsung mendudukkan diri tepat di samping Eijun, menyandarkan tubuhnya, lalu memejamkan mata.

"Hei, apa yang kaulakukan, Bakazuya?! Kerja sana!" protes Eijun dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Aku lelah. Kau mau kekasihmu yang tampan ini jatuh sakit?"

Eijun mengerjap mendengarnya. Sejak kapan Kazuya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata narsis seperti tadi? Pasti ada yang salah dengan otak pria ini. Mungkin Kazuya memang terlalu lelah, makanya sampai mengeluarkan kalimat kelewat percaya diri seperti itu.

"Huh! Mati saja sekalian!"

Kazuya meringis sesaat mendengar jawaban pedas dari kekasihnya. Ah, Eijun memang tipe _tsundere_. Kazuya memahaminya dan tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Lagi pula Eijun juga tidak protes meskipun ia masih menempel manja di sisinya. Kazuya menegakkan tubuh, lalu mengulurkan tangan, meraih kepala Eijun dan membawanya untuk bersandar di pundak.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tidak langsung pulang? Tidak lelah?" tanya Kazuya dengan intonasi lembut.

Eijun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tentu saja aku lelah. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Merindukanku, eh?" goda Kazuya membuat tangan Eijun melayang menuju kepalanya. Namun, Kazuya lebih cepat menangkap tangan Eijun sebelum si _brunette_ berhasil menjitaknya.

"Kazuya, kau keberatan aku di sini?"

Kazuya menyeringai jail. "Tentu saja tidak." Kazuya nyaris memeluk Eijun kalau saja Eijun tidak cepat menjauhkan dirinya dari Kazuya.

Eijun menatap Kazuya kesal. "Daripada kau berbuat mesum padaku, kenapa kau tidak kerjakan pekerjaanmu, hah?!"

"Itu karena kau di sini. Besok aku akan suruh asistenku mengerjakan sebagian."

"Haruno- _san_ pasti kerepotan punya atasan sepertimu," kata Eijun sambil mendengus.

"Oh iya, jadi bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Sudah dapat banyak modal untuk buka usaha?" tanya Kazuya, ia kembali menyandarkan punggung pada bantalan empuk sofa, sedangkan Eijun kembali mendekatkan diri ke Kazuya.

"Yah... sejauh ini cukup. Ayah tiriku pasti senang."

"Padahal aku bisa saja memberimu banyak bantuan. Kenapa tidak mau?"

Eijun menghela napas lelah. "Tentu saja aku ingin usahaku berdiri atas kerja kerasku sendiri. Aku akan minta bantuan darimu nanti," kata Eijun sambil tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin sebentar lagi. Kau mau, kan?"

"Apa yang tidak untukmu?"

Sudut bibir Eijun tertarik ke atas, wajahnya mendadak hangat. Meskipun Miyuki Kazuya sangat menyebalkan, tapi Kazuya adalah pria yang paling peduli padanya. Sifat _over protective_ nya memang menyebalkan, tapi Eijun merasa terlindungi, ia merasa aman bersama Kazuya.

"Kazuya."

"Hm?"

Kedua iris cokelat Eijun melirik ke arah Kazuya, di mana pria itu tengah memejamkan mata. Eijun kembali menutup mulutnya ketika melihat wajah tenang Kazuya. Oh, dia pasti akan merindukan wajah itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kazuya. Ia membuka mata karena Eijun tak kunjung membuka suara.

Eijun menggeleng. Ia merentangkan tangannya, lalu tanpa izin memeluk Kazuya erat. Wajahnya yang mulai memerah ia benamkan di leher sang kekasih. Aroma khas Kazuya tercium olehnya. Eijun juga akan merindukan aroma ini.

Kazuya sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Eijun jadi berubah manja hari ini. Tapi Kazuya tidak menolak, ia turut membalas pelukan Eijun penuh kasih sayang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kazuya untuk kedua kalinya.

Eijun masih tidak mau menjawab. Tak sampai lima menit, Eijun melepas dekapannya. Ia mengulas senyum lebar ke arah Kazuya, tentunya masih dengan wajah merona.

"Pelukanmu benar-benar memberiku kekuatan, Kazuya." Eijun meraih jas hitamnya. "Aku tidak perlu takut lagi."

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Kazuya dengan alis bertaut.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Eijun sambil bangkit dari duduk. Lalu sebuah botol kecil transparan terjatuh dari saku jasnya.

"Benda apa itu?" tanya Kazuya lagi saat melihat Eijun buru-buru mengambil botol transparan yang berisi cairan, entah Kazuya tidak tahu apa isi dari botol itu.

Eijun menunjukkan botol itu di depan wajah Kazuya. "Ini obat agar aku bisa lebih rileks saat tidur. Cocok diteteskan di teh atau kopi sebelum tidur. Mau coba? Akan kubuatkan kalau kau mau."

"Oh. Kalau begitu, tidak perlu."

" _Saa_... sudah malam. Sebaiknya aku pulang, kan?" Eijun tersenyum saat memakai jas hitamnya, lalu kembali menyimpan botol itu di saku.

"Akan kuantar."

"Tidak usah!" sela Eijun cepat sebelum Kazuya berbalik untuk mematikan komputernya. "Pekerjaanmu masih banyak, kan? Lebih baik diselesaikan. Jangan sering merepotkan banyak orang."

Kazuya melirik meja kerjanya yang penuh dengan tumpukan dokumen. Ia menghela napas dan menatap Eijun dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu." Eijun kembali tersenyum lebar. "Jalanan masih ramai, kok. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu," Kazuya maju satu langkah ke arah Eijun, lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi tan itu. "Sampai jumpa besok," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum puas.

"Miyuki Kazuya sialan!" maki Eijun dengan ekspresi terkejut. Ia bahkan mundur beberapa langkah dari pria berkacamata itu. Kemudian Eijun berbalik pergi setelah melambai sesaat pada kekasihnya.

xxx

" _Tadaima_."

Bau asap rokok dan alkohol menusuk tajam di hidung ketika Eijun membuka pintu. Rumahnya terlihat berkabut saat beberapa orang yang tengah berjudi di ruang tamu mengembuskan kepulan asap rokok, membuat Eijun makin sesak. Tanpa memedulikan mereka, Eijun berjalan melewati pria-pria berwajah sangar itu menuju anak tangga. Ia ingin cepat-cepat ke kamarnya.

"Eijun!"

Langkah Eijun terhenti. Dengan gerakan perlahan, ia menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati ayahnya tengah menyuruhnya mendekat.

"Ada apa?"

"Berikan uangmu padaku! Aku kalah lagi!" ujarnya kasar sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Kening Eijun berkerut. "Aku sudah berikan banyak uang untukmu kemarin."

Sang ayah tiri meraih kerah Eijun dan menariknya dengan kasar. Matanya menyipit tajam, urat kekesalan tercetak di wajah pria itu, membuat Eijun meneguk ludah ketakutan.

"Uangnya sudah habis! Dan aku butuh lebih banyak! Cepat berikan!"

Empat orang pria lainnya yang masih duduk di depan meja yang berisikan kartu-kartu tertawa mengejek. Mereka saling pandang dan menatap ayah dan anak itu dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Anakmu payah sekali. Anakku saja selalu memberiku banyak uang."

"Mungkin anakmu sudah kehabisan uang."

Lalu mereka saling tertawa.

Genggaman pada kerah semakin kuat, nyaris membuat Eijun tercekik. "Kau dengar itu? Kau mau ayahmu ini dipermalukan?"

"Kau... bukan ayahku."

"Tidak berguna!"

Eijun nyaris terjatuh ketika ayah mendorongnya kuat. Pria itu tidak memintanya lagi. Ayahnya kembali duduk dan melepaskan cincin emas yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Eijun melebarkan matanya. Itu kan cincin pernikahan ayah dan ibunya. Kenapa? Batin Eijun pedih.

"Tapi cincin itu kan..."

"Kau keberatan? Lagi pula ibumu sudah meninggal." Pria berusia 50 tahun itu meletakkan cincin di atas meja, lalu menyeringai lebar. "Kali ini, taruhanku cincin emas ini."

Eijun menunduk dalam, mengasihani keluarganya yang makin hancur. Ia berteriak pada takdir, kenapa ibunya harus menikah lagi dengan pria seperti ini. Semenjak ayah tirinya baru menikah dengan ibunya, semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi ketika ibunya sakit, semuanya berubah. Penderitaan Eijun dimulai, di mana ia diminta untuk bekerja untuk membiayai rumah sakit. Namun, uang yang selama ini ia berikan kepada ayah tirinya untuk membayarkan tagihan rumah sakit tidak benar-benar dibayarkan, melainkan dipakai untuk berjudi.

Ayah tirinya memang berengsek.

Karena itu Eijun tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai ayah. Bahkan ia tidak sudi memakai nama keluarga ayah tirinya. Ia masih menggunakan nama keluarga ayah kandung yang sangat menyayanginya. Ya, namanya masih Sawamura Eijun.

"Eijun- _nii_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

Eijun menoleh ke belakang, mendapati seorang gadis remaja yang tengah berdiri di anak tangga. Eijun tersenyum, lalu mendekati adik tiri yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Naomi tidak perlu khawatir." Eijun tersenyum menenangkan.

Naomi masih menatap Eijun dengan pandangan khawatir. "Apa ayah mengambil uangmu lagi?" bisiknya dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

Eijun menggeleng. "Kali ini tidak kuberikan."

"Bagus!" Naomi mengulas senyum lebar. "Eijun- _nii_ pasti lelah. Mau kubuatkan teh hangat?"

"Hmm... kau tidak belajar? Sebentar lagi kau tes perguruan tinggi, kan?"

"Sudah selesai, kok. Aku kan jenius." Naomi menyeringai lebar, sedangkan Eijun hanya memanyunkan bibir.

"Kalau begitu, buatkan teh hangat, ya. Aku mau mandi dulu." Eijun naik ke lantai dua setelah menepuk puncak kepala adiknya.

xxx

Eijun mematikan lampu kamarnya. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah jendela dan mengibas horden, membiarkan cahaya rembulan menerobos masuk melalui kaca transparan. Eijun mendudukkan diri di tepi kasur, matanya melirik secangkir teh di atas nakas yang masih mengepul. Tangan Eijun yang tengah memegang botol kecil transparan mengerat. Ia membuka tutupnya, lalu menuangkan setengah isinya ke dalam cangkir tehnya.

Botol kecil itu kembali ditutup, kemudian ia letakkan di atas nakas. Eijun meraih cangkirnya, lalu menghirup aromanya. Begitu tenang. Sambil memikirkan momen bahagia dalam hidupnya, Eijun meminum santai tehnya hingga tandas.

Cangkir diletakkan kembali di atas nakas, lalu Eijun merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal. Bekerja di depan komputer seharian membuat punggungnya terasa mau patah.

"Lelah sekali." Eijun membaringkan tubuh. Tak lama, kantuk hebat menghantam bersama rasa sakit mulai menjalar di tubuhnya.

Sebelum memejamkan mata, Eijun bergumam, "Kazuya, maafkan aku."

xxx

Dering telepon masuk berbunyi berulang-ulang, membuat Miyuki Kazuya yang tengah terlelap membuka mata. Ia mendudukkan diri, lalu melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Astaga, ini terlalu awal. Siapa yang berani mengganggu tidur paginya?

Ketika Kazuya melihat layar ponsel, nama Eijun tertera di layar.

Kazuya bergerak cepat meraih ponselnya, namun ketika hendak menjawab, panggilan itu terhenti. Kazuya menghela napas, ia membuka kontak teleponnya untuk menelepon Eijun lagi. Selama beberapa detik Kazuya menunggu. Tak lama, orang di seberang sana mengangkat panggilannya.

"Kenapa meneleponku sepagi ini? Sudah merindukanku?" Kazuya tertawa kecil sambil sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, bersiap sebelum teriakan sang kekasih merusak gendang telinga.

Namun yang diharapkan tidak kunjung datang. Kazuya tidak mendengar suara Eijun di teleponnya, melainkan isak tangis seorang gadis yang ia yakini suara adik tiri Eijun.

"Kau... Naomi, kan? Ada apa?" Kazuya bangkit dari posisi duduknya ketika jantungnya mulai berdebar tak karuan. Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaannya tak enak? Apa yang terjadi.

Kemudian, suara Naomi di seberang sana membuat napas Kazuya tertahan.

"Kazuya- _san_ , tolong. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi aku tidak bisa membangunkan Eijun- _nii_. Tubuhnya dingin, wajahnya pucat, dan dia... tidak bernapas."

Detik itu, dunia Kazuya seolah runtuh.

xxx

 _Dear Kazuya,_

 _Ketika kau membaca ini, aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi._

 _Aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini._

 _Tiap manusia punya batas. Selama ini aku bertahan dengan baik, menikmati hari bersamamu adalah momen yang paling kusukai, tapi nyatanya aku masih tidak ingin hidup. Aku menyerah. Aku telah melewati batasku. Dan inilah pilihan terakhirku._

 _Bisakah aku menitipkan Naomi padamu? Tabunganku lebih dari cukup untuk biaya kuliahnya dan jika ada sisa, Naomi boleh menggunakannya untuk buka usaha. Kau bilang, kau ingin membantuku, kan? Tolong bantu Naomi._

 _Aku yakin, kau pasti membenciku, kan? Tapi aku rela dibenci olehmu. Karena aku melakukan hal bodoh ini._

 _Meskipun begitu, aku sangat mencintai orang menyebalkan sepertimu, Kazuya._

Kazuya meremas surat di tangannya bersama botol kecil transparan yang waktu itu pernah Eijun jatuhkan. Ia jatuh terduduk di depan sebuah makam yang masih segar oleh bunga yang bertaburan di atasnya. Tanpa sadar Kazuya menjatuhkan air mata, rasa sesak memenuhi dadanya, membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau bilang ini obat?! Ini racun!" Kazuya memukul nisan putih di depannya dengan berbagai macam emosi. Amarahnya menguap ketika pemakaman telah sepi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. "Tega sekali kau membohongiku!"

" _ **Ini obat agar aku bisa lebih rileks saat tidur. Cocok diteteskan di teh atau kopi sebelum tidur. Mau coba? Akan kubuatkan kalau kau mau."**_

Kalimat itu kembali menggema di kepala Kazuya. Ia menyesal, kenapa ia langsung percaya ucapan Eijun saat itu? Apa beda dirinya dengan Eijun? Kazuya juga merasa bodoh. Kenapa ia tidak menyadari perubahan tingkah laku Eijun malam itu.

Sekarang terlambat. Waktu tak bisa diundur. Kazuya tidak bisa membawa Eijun kembali ke dunia ini. Jika ia berniat bertemu Eijun lagi, satu-satunya jalan adalah melakukan hal seperti yang Eijun lakukan.

 **END**

 **A/n:** Efek authornya galau maksimal, makanya bikin fic beginian. Mohon maklum. Si author butuh pelampiasan :'D

Jadi, Miyuki nyusul Eijun atau memenuhi permintaan Eijun? Yah, silakan tentukan sendiri XD.


End file.
